


White Heat

by zhyn



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyn/pseuds/zhyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YeongHa talks to him, and though Yashiro doesn't understand the words, he gets the meaning. Alternatively, YeongHa goes off to Yashira's hostel to have some :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Heat

When YeongHa stepped off the stage during the introductory dinner, he paused by Yashiro's side and said something that sent SuYeong blushing and stammering an apology about YeongHa making a bad joke. He didn't get it - hell, he was lucky he can even say kimchi without sputtering - but he understood YeongHa's half-lidded gaze and the come-hither motion of his fingers.

The Hokuto Cup was over, and he was with Shindou and SuYeong for their long-awaited match. The Korean boy was nice once they fell to talking about food, and he managed to talk him into revealing what YeongHa said back at the ceremony. "He said you looked bored, and if you liked, he can - uh - ah - play you till you were exhausted," SuYeong replied, chewing on his lip as he did so.

"You don't have to apologize if that's what he really said." Yashiro noogied him, trying to make a joke out of it. "Tell me, it's not your fault your teammate's an ass."

"I don't want to, he was just teasing anyway, so I don't have to tell you what a dirty thing he said!"

Dirty thing. SuYeong must've meant sex, and Yashiro stilled, his heart racing. He wasn't going to see that cocky Korean anymore, anyway. Or so he thought.

He went back to his inn at around seven, after a stopover for ramen with Shindou. He sat back, and was lazily tugging at his sock, when the madam of the inn knocked at his door. She told him he had a guest and he allowed it, thinking it must be his sensei.

YeongHa said, "I stayed." And that short sentence, spoken in broken Japanese, sent Yashiro hurtling to the other boy, mashing their lips together in a kiss both desperate and giving. YeongHa angled his face to deepen their kiss, and he pushed up the other boy's shirt.

They ended up on his futon, pushing their clothes off each other. YeongHa mumbled in Korean, and he moaned his replies in Japanese, as they nipped and bit and caressed each other's nakedness. YeongHa used the mouth he spoke harsh words to Shindou to suck Yashiro to completion. In return Yashiro used his hands, callused from playing go, to bring YeongHa off. It didn't seem enough, and they went for another round, and another, and another, until the white-hot noon sun spilled through the windows.

Yashiro watched him dress afterwards, dazed and limp. YeongHa's white shirt went translucent under the harsh glare, and Yashiro wondered when he will see the Korean like this again.


End file.
